2016
2016. aasta (MMXVI) oli 21. sajandi 16. aasta. Sündmused Poliitika ja maailmasündmused * 1. jaanuar – Egiptus, Jaapan, Senegal, Ukraina ja Uruguay asusid ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogusse. * 2. jaanuar – Saudi Araabias hukati Nimr al-Nimr tema rolli pärast 2011.–2012. aasta Saudi Araabia meeleavalduste ajal. * 6. jaanuar – Põhja-Korea viis läbi oma neljanda tuumakatsetuse, väidetavalt katsetati vesinikupommi. * 14. jaanuar – Maailma Terviseorganisatsioon (WHO) kuulutas üle 11 000 inimelu nõudnud Lääne-Aafrika Ebola viirushaiguse epideemia lõppenuks. pisi|120px|[[Tsai Ing-wen, Taiwani president]] * 16. jaanuar – Tsai Ing-wen valiti üldvalmistel Taiwani esimeseks naispresidendiks ja tema juhitud Demokraatlik Progressiivne Partei saavutas üldvõidu. * 16. jaanuar – Rahvusvaheline Aatomienergia Agentuur kinnitas, et Iraan on täitnud ühise laiaulatusliku tegevuskava (JCPOA) kohustusi, mistõttu eemaldatakse Iraanilt mõned sanktsioonid. * 27. jaanuar – Hilda Heine valiti Marshalli Saarte presidendiks. * 1. veebruar – Maailma Terviseorganisatsioon (WHO) kuulutas Zika viiruse kiire leviku tõttu Ladina-Ameerikas välja ülemaailmse hädaolukorra. * 12. veebruar – Esimest korda maailma ajaloos kohtusid Rooma paavst ning Moskva ja kogu Venemaa patriarh. * 18. veebruar – Yoweri Museveni valiti tagasi viiendaks ametiajaks Uganda presidendiks. Välisvaatlejate arvates võltsiti tulemusi. * 25. veebruar – Jamaica üldvalimised võitis napi eduga Andrew Holnessi juhitud Jamaica Tööpartei. * 26. veebruar – Iirimaa üldvalimistel kaotas valitsev Fine Gaeli-Tööpartei koalitsioon enamuse ja üle kolmandiku häältest, kuid Fine Gael jäi napilt suurimaks parteiks. * 3. märts – Mõrvati Hondurase keskkonnaaktivist Berta Cáceres, mille järel puhkesid meeleavaldused, kus nõuti Cácerese tapmise põhjalikku uurimist. * 4. märts – Tuilaepa Sailele Malielegaoi juhitud Inimõiguste Kaitse Partei saavutas Samoa üldvalimistel ülekaaluka võidu. * 5. märts – Slovakkia presidendivalimistel jäi Suund – Sotsiaaldemokraatia suurimaks parteiks, kuid kaotas üksi valitsemiseks vajaliku enamuse. * 20. märts – Barack Obama sai esimeseks USA presideniks pärast 1928. aastast, kes on Kuubat külastanud. * 20. märts – Benini presidendiks valiti sõltumatu kandidaat Patrice Talon. * 20. märts – Mahamadou Issoufou valiti tagasi Nigeri presidendiks, kuigi opositsioonierakonnad boikoteerisid valimisi. * 20. märts – Denis Sassou-Nguesso valiti kolmandaks ametiajaks tagasi Kongo Vabariigi presidendi ametikohale. * 27. märts – Süüria valitsusväed vallutasid Islamiriigilt tagasi Palmyra linna. * 2. aprill – Mägi-Karabahhis Armeenia ja Aserbaidžaani vahel toimunud relvakokkupõrgetes hukkus vähemalt 30 inimest. pisi|left|120px|[[Sigmundur Davíð Gunnlaugsson]] * 5. aprill – Islandi peaminister Sigmundur Davíð Gunnlaugsson teatas Panama dokumentide skandaali tõttu oma tagasiastumisest. * 10. aprill – Idriss Déby valiti viiendaks ametiajaks Tšaadi presidendiks. * 13. aprill – Lõuna-Korea presidendivalimistel oli edukaim Minjoo Partei, mis sai parlamendis enamuse. pisi|120px|[[Volodõmõr Groisman]] * 14. aprill – Volodõmõr Groisman määrati pärast Arseni Jatsenjuki tagasiastumist Ukraina peaministriks. * 24. aprill – Teodoro Obiang Nguema Mbasogo valiti tagasi Ekvatoriaal-Guinea presidendiks. * 30. aprill – Keenia valitsus põletas kõigi aegade suurima koguse elevandiluud, et võidelda ebaseadusliku elevandiluukaubanduse vastu. * 6. mai – Enda Kenny valiti tagasi Iirimaa peaministriks ja kes moodustas vähemusvalitsuse. * 9. mai – Werner Faymann asus tagasi Austria liidukantsleri ja Sotsiaaldemokraatlik Partei esimehe ametikohalt. pisi|left|120px|[[Dilma Rousseff]] * 12. mai – Dilma Rousseffi volitused Brasiilia presidendina peatati seoses süüdistustega, mis puudutasid riigieelarvega manipuleerimist. * 17. mai – Austrias astus liidukantslerina ametisse senine riikliku raudtee-ettevõtte Österreichische Bundesbahn juhatuse esimees Christian Kern. * 19. mai – Filipiinide üldvalmistel võitis kõige enam kohti Kongressi Liberaalne Partei. * 22. mai – Referendumi tulemusena sai Tadžikistani president õiguse piiramatu arv kordi ametisse kandideerida. * 23. mai – Binali Yıldırım määrati Türgi peaministriks pärast Ahmet Davutoğlu tagasiastumist. * 30. mai – Tšaadi ekspresident Hissène Habré mõisteti inimsusvastaste kuritegude eest Senegali kohtu poolt süüdi ja mõisteti eluks ajaks vangi. * 30. mai – Rodrigo Duterte kuulutati Filipiinide presidendiks. * 5. juuni – Pedro Pablo Kuczynski valiti Peruu presidendiks. * 12. juuni – USA-s Florida osariigis Orlandos asuvas geiklubis toimunud massitulistamises hukkus vähemalt 50 inimest. * 16. juuni – Briti parlamendisaadik Jo Cox tapeti Lääne-Yorkshire'is Birstallis. pisi|155px|[[David Cameron]] * 24. juuni – Pärast seda, kui Suurbritannia otsustas referendumil Euroopa Liidust lahkuda, teatas Suurbritannia peaminister David Cameron oktoobris tagasi astumisest. * 25. juuni – Islandi peaministriks valiti ajalooprofessor Guðni Jóhannesson. * 26. juuni – Hispaania erakorralised valimised võitis Mariano Rajoy juhitud konservatiivne Rahvapartei, kuid enamust ei saanud. * 1. juuli – Austria kõrgeim kohus otsustas tühistada mais toimunud presidendivalimiste teise vooru, mille võitis Alexander Van der Bellen. * 2. juuli – Austraalia üldvalimistel saavutas võidu peaminister Malcolm Turnbulli juhitud konservatiivne koalitsioon. * 6. juuli – Iraagi sõja raporti esitanud John Chilcoti järgi olid Suurbritannia plaanid invasioonijärgse Iraagi suhtes täiesti küündimatud. * 7. juuli – USA-s Texase osariigis Dallases hukkus Alton Sterlingi ja Philando Castile'i tapmise järel toimunud politseivastase meeleavaldusel viis politseiniku. * 11. juuli – Theresa May sai David Cameroni asemel Konservatiivse Partei juhiks ja asus Suurbritannia peaministri kohale. * 18. juuli – Türgis toimunud sõjalises riigipöördekatses hukkus vähemalt 290 inimest. * 8. august – Inimõiguste rikkumise ja korruptsiooni vastu Etioopias toimunud meeleavaldustes hukkus vähemalt 90 inimest. * 11. august – Edgar Lungu valiti tagasi Sambia presidendiks. * 12. august – Süüria väed vallutasid Islamiriigilt Manbiji linna. * 24. august – Vaba Süüria Armee vallutas Türgi toetusega Islamiriigilt Jarabuluse linna. * 25. august – Iraagi väed vabastasid Islamiriigilt Al-Qayyarah' linna. * 25. august – Colombia valitsus ja FARC kinnitasid mitu aastakümmet kestnud konfliktis lõplikku relvarahu. * 31. august – Senat eemaldas Dilma Rousseffi Brasiilia presidendi ametikohalt. * 31. august – Gaboni presidendi Ali Bongo Ondimba tagasivalimisele järgnenud meeleavaldustes Libreville'is hukkus vähemalt viis inimest. * 9. september – Põhja-Korea sooritas oma viienda ja seni suurima tuumakatsetuse. * 2. oktoober – Colombia valijad lükkasid napi hääleenamusega tagasi rahuleppe FARC-i vasakpoolsete sissidega. * 3. oktoober – Kersti Kaljulaid valiti Eesti presidendiks. Ta on riigi esimene naisspresident. pisi|left|120px|[[Juan Manuel Santos]] * 7. oktoober – Colombia president Juan Manuel Santos sai Nobeli rahuauhinna oma pingutuste eest lõpetamaks riigis üle 50 aasta kestnud kodusõda. * 13. oktoober – 88-aastaselt suri kõige pikema valitsusajaga riigipea, Tai kuningas Bhumibol Adulyadej. * 13. oktoober – ÜRO peasekretäriks valiti Portugali endine peaminister António Guterres valiti * 27. oktoober – Jeziidi inimõiguslased Nadia Murad ja Lamiya Aji Bashar pälvisid Sahharovi auhinna. pisi|120px|[[Donald Trump]] * 8. november – Ameerika Ühendriikide presidendiks valiti Demokraatliku Partei kandidaat Donald Trump, samas kui Vabariiklik Partei säilitas enamuse Esindajatekojas ja Senatis. * 23. november – Jüri Ratas valiti Eesti peaministriks. * 1. detsember – Kuningas Bhumibol Adulyadej surma järel kuulutati Ta] kuningaks Maha Vajiralongkorn Bodindradebayavarangkun. * 1. detsember – Adama Barrow võitis Gambia presidendivalimised, edestades napilt senist riigipead Yahya Jammehi. * 4. detsember – Alexander Van der Bellen võitis Austria presidendivalimiste teise vooru kordusvalimised. * 4. detsember – Shavkat Mirziyoyev võitis Usbekistani presidendivalimised. * 5. detsember – Uus-Meremaa peaminister John Key teatas oma tagasiastumisest. * 6. detsember – Bernard Cazeneuve sai pärast Manuel Vallsi tagasiastumist Prantsusmaa peaministriks. * 9. detsember – Lõuna-Korea parlament avaldas umbusaldust president Park Geun-hyele. pisi|120px|left|[[Bill English]] * 12. detsember – Uus-Meremaa uueks peaministriks kinnitati Bill English. * 13. detsember – Malaisia kuningaks sai Muhammad V ibni Sultan Ismail Petra. * 19. detsember – Ankaras mõrvati Venemaa suursaadik Türgis Andrei Karlov. * 20. detsember – Üle Kongo Demokraatliku Vabariigi toimunud meeleavaldustes, millel nõuti president Joseph Kabila tagasiastumist, sest tema ametiaeg sai läbi, hukkus üle 30 inimese, kui julgeolekujõud avasid meeleavaldajate pihta tule. * 22. detsember – Süüria valitsusväed saavutasid täieliku kontrolli Aleppo linna üle. * 23. detsember – ÜRO Julgeolekunõukogu võttis vastu resolutsiooni, mis keelustas Iisraeli asundused Läänekaldal ja Ida-Jeruusalemms. Terrorirünnakud ja muud rünnakud * 2. jaanuar – India Pathankoti õhuväebaasile tehtud terrorirünnakus hukkus seitse julgeolekutöötajat. * 12. jaanuar – Türgis İstanbulis toimunud enesetapurünnakus hukkus 14 inimest. * 14. jaanuar – Indoneesias Jakartas hukkus ISISe korraldatud pommiplahvatustes ja tulistamises kaks tsiviilisikut ja viis ründajat. * 16. jaanuar – Pärast seda, kui relvastatud mehed oli Burkina Fasos Ouagadougous eelneval õhtul ühes restoranis üle 170 inimese pantvangi võtnud, tõid valitsuseväed pantvangikriisile lõpu. Kokku hukkus pantvangikriisis 30 inimest. * 20. jaanuar – Pakistanis rünnati Charsadda linnas asuvat Bacha Khani Ülikooli, 22 inimest hukkus. * 17. veebruar – Türgis Ankaras toimunud autopommirünnakus hukkus 30 ja sai vigastada 60 inimest. * 13. märts – Elevandiluurannikul Grand-Bassami rannakuurordis toimunud tulistamises hukkus 18 inimest. * 13. märts – Türgis Ankaras toimunud autopommiplahvatuses hukkus 37 ja sai vigastada 127 inimest. * 22. märts – Belgias Brüsseli lennujaamas ja metroos toimunud plahvatustes hukkus 35 ja sai vigastada 340 inimest. * 27. märts – Pakistanis Lahores toimunud enesetapurünnakus hukkus 75 ja sai vigastada 340 inimest. Rünnak oli suunatud ülestõusmispühi tähistavate kristlaste vastu. * 29. märts – Egiptuses kaaperdati EgyptAirile kuulunud reisilennuk Airbus 320. Lennuki kaaperdanud mees sundis lennuki lendama Küprosele, kus ta alistus sealsetele võimudele. * 19. aprill – Afganistanis Kabulis toimunud rünnakus 64 ja sai vigastada üle 360 inimese. * 11. mai – Iraagis Bagdadis toimunud kolmes enesetapurünnakus hukkus vähemalt 103 ja sai vigastada ligi 165 inimest. * 7. juuni – İstanbuli kesklinnas korraldati hommikuse tipptunni ajal autopommiplahvatus, mille sihtmärk oli politseibuss. Rünnakus hukkus vähemalt 11 inimest. * 28. juuni – İstanbuli Atatürgi lennujaamas toimunud enesetapurünnakus ja tulistamises hukkus 45 inimest ja sai viga üle 230. * 1. juuli – Bangladeshi pealinnale Dhakale tehtud terrorirünnakus hukkus vähemalt 20 inimest. * 3. juuli – Bagdadis toimunud kahes pommiplahvatuses hukkus vähemalt 341 inimest. * 14. juuli – Prantsusmaal Nice'is sõitis veoauto rahvuspüha tähistanud rahva hulka, hukkus 86 inimest. * 22. juuli – Relvastatud isik avas Müncheni kaubanduskeskuse lähedal tule ja tappis üheksa inimest. * 23. juuli – Islamiriigi enesetaputerroristid ründasid Afganistanis Kabulis toimunud rahumeelset meeleavaldust, tappes vähemalt 80 inimest ja haavates 260. * 26. juuli – Jaapanis Sagamiharas asuvas puuetega inimeste hooldekodus toimunud pussitamises hukkus vähemalt 19 inimest ja sai vigastada 26. * 8. august – Pakistanis Quettas toimunud enesetapurünnakus ja tulistamises hukkus vähemalt 70 inimest. * 20. august – Lõuna-Türgi linnas Gaziantepis hukkus vähemalt 66 inimest, kui enesetaputerrorist õhkis ennast keset pulma. * 2. september – Filipiinide lõunaosa linna Davao turule tehtud pommirünnakus hukkus vähemalt 14 inimest ja sai vigastada 70. * 9. oktoober – Sõdijad ründasid Myanmaris politsei piiripunkti, tappes üheksa inimest, ning mille järjel algas intensiivne rohingjade tagakiusamine. * 24. oktoober – Pakistanis Quettas hukkus politseikooli vastu tehtud rünnakus üle 60 inimese. * 24. november – Iraagis Al-Ḩillahis toimunud autopommiplahvatuses hukkus üle 100 šiiidi palveränduri. pisi|155px|[[Berliini jõuluturg pärast rünnakut]] * 10. detsember – Türgis İstanbulis jalgpallistaadioni juures toimus kaks pommiplahvatust, milles hukkus kokku 38 inimest ja sai vigastada veel 155 inimest. * 11. detsember – Egiptuses Kairos koptide katedraalis jumalateenistuse ajal toimunud pommiplahvatuses hukkus vähemalt 27 ja sai vigastada veel 47 inimest. * 19. detsember – Berliinis toimunud terrorirünnakus hukkus 12 ja sai vigastada inimest, kui veoauto sõitis jõuluturul inimeste sekka. Tehnika ja teadussaavutused * 14. jaanuar – Teadlased kirjeldasid teadaolevalt kõige heledamt ülihelendavat supernoovat ASASSN-15lh, mis on kakskümmend korda heledam kui kogu Linnutee. * 20. jaanuar – California Tehnoloogiainstituudii teadlased järeldasid väljaspool päikesesüsteemi paikneva üheksanda planeedi olemasolu. * 27. jaanuar – AlphaGo sai esimeseks arvutiprogrammiks, mis on alistanud professionaalse go-mängija. * 11. veebruar – Laserinterferomeetri-Gravitatsioonilainete Observatooriumi teadlased teatasid, et on suutnud registreerida gravitatsioonilaineid. * 3. märts – Astronoomid teatasid teadaolevalt kõige kaugemal paikneva galaktika GN-z11 tuvastamisest. pisi|120px|left|Täielik päikesevajutus Indoneesias [[Balikpapanis vaadatuna]] * 9. märts – Indoneesias ja Põhja-Vaiksel ookeanil oli nähtav täielik päikesevarjutus. * 15. märts – Google DeepMindi arvutiprogramm AlphaGo võitis go-mängu maailmameistrit Lee Sedoli. * 22. aprill – Teadlased teatasid Amazonase lähedal asuva ulatusliku korallrahusüsteemi, mille pindala on hinnanguliselt 9300 km², avastamisest. * 1. juuni – Šveitsi Alpides avati Gotthardi tunnel, mis on maailma pikim ja sügavaimal paiknev raudteetunnel. * 8. juuni – Rahvusvaheline Puhta ja Rakenduskeemia Liit (IUPAC) esitas nelja uue elemendi nimed: nihoonium, moskoovium, tennessiin ja oganessoon. * 4. juuli – NASA kosmoseaparaat Juno jõudis Jupiteri orbiidile, et alustada planeedi 20 kuud kestavaid uuringuid. pisi|155px|Solar Impulse 2 * 26. juuli – Solar Impulse 2 sai esimeseks lennukiks, mis on suutnud teha ümbermaailmareisi ainult päikeseenergia jõul. * 12. august – Teadlased hindasid maailma vanimaks selgroogseks atlandi polaarhai (Somniosus microcephalus). * 17. august – Maailma suurima õhusõiduk, hübriidõhulaev Airlander 10 tegi oma esmalennu. * 24. august – Päikesele kõige lähemal asuva tähe Proxima Centauri ümber avastati tiirlevat eksoplaneet Proxima Centauri b, mis paikneb elukõlbulikus tsoonis. * 26. august – Üle Bosporuse väina avati liiklusele maailma kõrgeim kõrgeim rippsild, Yavuz Sultan Selimi sild. * 31. august – Teadlased teatasid, et Gröönimaal avastati maailma vanimad fossiilid, mille vanuseks hinnati 3,7 miljardit aastat. * 6. september – Rahvusvaheline Looduskaitseliit arvas hiidpanda ümber ohualtiks liigiks, kuid idagorilla äärmiselt ohustatud liigiks. pisi|left|Kunstniku kujutlus OSIRIS-REx'ist * 8. september – Asteroidi 101955 Bennu suunas startis NASA kosmosesond OSIRIS-REx. * 8. september – Geneetilise analüüsi põhjal avastati, et kaelkirjaku perekond koosneb ühe liigi asemel hoopis neljast. * 10. september – Avati Moskva äärelinnu ühendav 54 kilomeetrit pikk raudteliin. * 25. september – Hiinas Guizhous pandi tööle maailma suurim, 500-meetrise läbimõõduga raadioteleskoop. * 30. september – Lõppes kosmosesond Rosetta missioon, kui see kukutati komeedi 67P/Tšurjumov-Gerassimenko pinnale. * 19. oktoober – ExoMars Trace Gas Orbiter jõudis Marsi orbiidile, kuid Euroopa Kosmoseagentuur kaotas samal päeval ühenduse Marsi atmosfääri sisenenud Schiaparelli maanduriga. * 28. november – Rahvusvaheline Puhta ja Rakenduskeemia Liit (IUPAC) kinnitas nelja hiljuti avastatud elemendi nimed: nihoonium (113), moskoovium (115), tennessiin (117) ja oganessoon (118). * 19. detsember – Teadlased mõõtsid antivesiniku spektrijoone, leides, et see identne vesiniku omaga. * 22. detsember – Teadlased avastasid esimese tõhusa vaktsiini Ebola viirushaiguse vastu. Õnnetused ja katastroofid pisi|135px|USA lumetorm 23. jaanuari satelliitfotol * 14. jaanuar – Orkaan Alex sai esimeseks Atlandi ookeanis jaanuarikuus moodustunud orkaaniks pärast 1938. aastat. * 22. jaanuar – Ameerika Ühendriikide idaosa tabanud lumetormi tõttu hukkus vähemalt 17 inimest ja katkes liiklus. * 25. jaanuar – Ida-Aasia tabanud külmalaine tõttu suri üle 100 inimest, kellest suurem osa Taiwanis. * 3. veebruar – Somaalia lennufirma Daallo Airlinesi lennul 159 toimus lennukis Airbus A321 pommiplahvatus. Lennuk suutis maanduda, kuid üks inimene hukkus. * 6. veebruar - Taiwani tabas 6,4-magnituudine maavärin, hukkus 117 inimest. * 9. veebruar – Saksamaal Bad Aiblingi lähedal toimunud kahe reisirongi kokku põrkes hukkus 12 ja vigastada veel 85 inimest. pisi|left|145px|[[Tsüklon Winston 20. veebruaril]] * 20. veebruar – Fidži saari tabas riigi ajaloo võimsaim troopiline tsüklon Winston, mis tekitas ulatuslikku kahju ja mille tõttu hukkus 44 inimest. * 24. veebruar – Nepalis kukkus alla Tara Airile kuulunud väikelennuk. Kõik lennuki pardal olnud 23 inimest hukkusid. * 28. veebruar – Venemaal Vorkuta lähedal kivisöekaevanduses toimunud plahvatuses hukkus 36 inimest. * 19. märts – Venemaal Rostovis Doni ääres kukkus lennuväljal maandumiskatsel alla Flydubaile kuulunud reisilennuk Boeing 737. Kõik lennuki pardal olnud 62 inimest hukkusid. * 31. märts – Indias Kolkatas varises kokku sildristimik, hukkus 27 ja sai vigastada 80 inimest. * 10. aprill – Indias Kollamis hindu templis toimunud tulekahjus hukkus 107 ja sai vigastada üle 350 inimese. * 16. aprill – Jaapani Kyūshū saart tabanud kahes maavärinas hukkus 50 ja sai vigastada üle 3000 inimese. * 16. aprill – Ecuadori tabanud 7,8-magnituudine maavärinas hukkus 668 inimest. * 25. aprill – Suurbritannias jõudis vandekohus teise juurdluse järel otsusele, et 1989. aastal 96 inimelu nõudnud Hillsborough' staadioni katastroofi põhjustasid politsei vead. * 26. aprill – India riiklik loodusloomuuseum New Delhis ja selle kõik kollektsioonid hävisid tulekahjus. * 29. aprill – Norras Bergeni lähedal toimunud helikopteriõnnetuses hukkus 13 inimest. pisi|Metsatulekahju [[Fort McMurrays]] * 3. mai – Metsatulekahju tõttu evakueeriti Kanadas Fort McMurrays üle 88 000 inimese. Tules hävis üle 2400 hoone. * 19. mai – Pariisis Kairosse teel olnud EgyptAiri lennuk Airbus A320-232 kukkus 66 inimesega pardal Vahemeres alla. * 20. mai – Tsüklon Roanu tekitatud üleujutuste ja maalihete tõttu hukkus Sri Lankas ja Bangladeshis vähemalt 90 inimest ja jäi kadunuks üle 130. * 3. juuni – Lääne- ja Kesk-Euroopat tabanud tulvades hukkus üle 20 inimese. * 23. juuni – Hiina Jiangsu provintsi tabanud tornaados hukkus vähemalt 98 ja sai vigastada ligi 800 inimest. * 25. juuni – Ameerika Ühendriikide Lääne-Virginia osariiki tabanud tulvades hukkus vähemalt 23 inimest. * 4. juuli – Hiinas Jangtse jõe kallastel hukkus vihmade tingitud üleujutustes vähemalt 180 inimest. * 12. juuli – Itaalias Andria linna lähedal toimunud kahe rongi kokkupõrkes hukkus vähemalt 23 inimest. * 30. juuli – USA-s Texase osariigis Lockharti lähedal kuumaõhupalliga toimunud õnnetuses hukkus 16 inimest. * 1. august – Üleujutuste tõttu hukkus Indias Assami osariigis 28 inimest ja mõjutas 1,6 miljonit teist ning vee alla jäi UNESCO maailmapärandi nimistusse kuuluv Kaziranga rahvuspark. * 7. august – Makedoonia loodeosa tabanud tulvades hukkus vähemalt 21 inimest. pisi|left|155px|Orkaan Earl * 7. august – Orkaani Earl põhjustatud maalihketes hukkus Mehhikos vähemalt 41 inimest. * 12. august – Üleujutustes USA-s Louisiana oariigis hukkus vähemalt 12 inimest. pisi|155px|California maastikupõleng * 16. august – Maastikupõleng 150 km² suurusel alal USA-s California osariigis sundis kodudest lahkuma üle 82 000 inimese. * 24. august – Kesk-Itaaliat tabanud maavärinas magnituudiga 6,0 hukkus vähemalt 290 inimest. * 16. september – Hiinat, Taiwani ja Filipiine tabanud taifuuni Meranti tõttu hukkus vähemalt 30 inimest. * 5. oktoober – Orkaan Matthew tõttu hukkus ligi 600 inimest, kellest enamus Haitil. * 21. oktoober – Vähemalt 70 inimest sai surma ja ligi 600 vigastada, kui rong sõitis Kamerunis rööbastelt maha. * 9. november – Seitse inimest hukkus ja 62 sai vigastada, kui Londonis Croydonis sõitis tramm rööbastelt maha. * 14. november – Uus-Meremaa Lõunasaart tabas 7,8-magnituudine maavärin epitsentriga Kaikoura lähedal, mille järel anti tsunamihoiatus, ning mis põhjustas ulatuslikke purustusi, hukkus vähemalt kaks inimest. * 20. november – Vähemalt 150 inimese hukkus, kui Indias Pukhrayanis sõitis rong rööbastelt maha. * 25. november – Vähemalt 44 inimest hukkus, kui Iraanis Semnani ja Damghani linna vahel põrkasid kokku kaks reisirongi. * 28. november – Colombias Medellínis kukkus alla lennuk, mis kandis Brasiilia jalgpalliklubi Associação Chapecoense de Futeboli meeskonda, hukkus 71 inimest. * 2. detsember – USA-s California osariigis Oaklandis endises laohoones toimunud tulekahjus hukkus 36 inimest. * 6. detsember – Indoneesia Acehi provintsi tabanud 6,5-magnituudilise maavärina tagajärjel hukkus üle 100 inimese. * 7. detsember – Pakistani põhjaosa mägedes Haveliani lähedal kukkus alla reisilennuk 47 inimesega pardal. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud. * 10. detsember – Bulgaarias Hitrinos sõitis teelt välja ja plahvatas kaubarong. Õnnetuses hukkus 7 ja sai vigastada 29 inimest. * 10. detsember – Nigeeria Uyo linnas toimunud kirikuvaringus hukkus kohalike võimude andmetel 27 inimest, teistel andmetel oli hukkunuid üle 100. * 20. detsember – Mehhikos Tultepecis ilutulestikuturul toimunud plahvatuses hukkus vähemalt 32 inimest ja sai vigastada üle 50 inimese. * 21. detsember – Venemaal Irkutskis toimunud metanoolimürgituses hukkus umbes 50 inimest. * 25. detsember – Venemaal Sotši lähedal kukkus alla reisilennuk Tupolev Tu-154, hukkusid kõik 92 pardal viibinud inimest, teiste seas 64 Aleksandrovi nimeline laulu- ja tantsuansambli liiget. Ettevõtlus ja majandus * 3. aprill – Seoses Panama dokumentide skandaaliga lekkisid avalikkusele 214 488 offshore-firma andmed. * 4. aprill – USA ravimiettevõtte Pfizer jättis seoses sedusemuudatusega pooleli 160 miljardi dollarise Allergani ülevõtmistehingu. * 14. aprill – Argentina valitsus emiteeris pärast 15-aastast pausi taas rahvusvahelisi võlakirju. * 13. juuni – Microsoft ostis 26,2 miljardi dollari eest sotsiaalvõrgustiku LinkedIn. * 8. november – Indias võeti käibelt panagatähed nimiväärtustega 500 ja 1000 ruupiat. Selle tagajärjel tekkis mitu nädalat kestnud sularahapuudus ning mis tõi kaasa märkimisväärseid häireid kogu riigi majanduses. Õigus ja kuritegevus * 2. jaanuar – Saudi Araabia valitsus hukkas 46 inimest, teiste seas tuntud šiiidi vaimuliku Nimr an-Nimri. * 8. jaanuar – Mehhiko narkoparun Joaquín Guzmán võeti kuus kuud pärast vanglast põgenemist uuesti kinni. * 3. veebruar – Väljastati Briti peeri Lord Lucani, kes jäi pärast oma laste lastehoidja tapmist 1974. aastal kadunuks, surmatunnistus. * 18. märts – Belgias Molenbeekis vahistati Salah Abdeslam, keda seostati 2015. aasta Pariisi terrorirünnakutega. * 21. märts – Rahvusvaheline Kriminaalkohus mõistis Kongo DV endise asepresidendi Jean-Pierre Bemba süüdi sõjakuritegudes ja inimsusevastastes kuritegudes. * 24. märts – Endise Jugoslaavia Rahvusvaheline Kriminaaltribunal mõistis Serblaste Vabariigi presidendi Radovan Karadžići süüdi Bosnia sõja ajal aset leidnud sõjakuritegude, inimsusevastaste kuritegude ja genotsiidi korraldamise eest. * 22. september – Yahoo! kinnitas, et häkkerid tungisid 2014. aasta lõpus nende võrku ja varastasid andmeid 500 miljoni kasutaja kontodelt. See on teadaolevalt seni suurim andmete leke. * 21. oktoober – Paljud meediaväljaanded ja sotsiaalvõrgustikud olid Põhja-Ameerikas ja Euroopas ulatusliku küberrünnaku tõttu rivist väljas. Kunst ja kultuur * 26. august – USA-s laiendati merekaitseala Papahānaumokuākea Marine National Monument, millega sai see suurimaks merekaitsealaks maailmas. * 4. september – Roomakatoliku kiriku paavst Franciscus kuulustas Ema Teresa pühakuks. * 12. september – Arktika saarestiku Kuningas Williami saare edelaranniku lähedalt avastati 1845. aastal John Franklini juhitud ekspeditsiooni ajal kadunuks jäänud laev "Terror". * 13. oktoober – Bob Dylan pälvis Nobeli kirjandusauhinna uue poeetiliste väljendusviisi loomise eest Ameerika laulutraditsioonis. Sport pisi|180px|[[2016. aasta suveolümpiamängude avatseremoonia]] * 2. mai – Jalgpalliklubi Leicester City tuli esimest korda Inglismaa meistriks. * 15. mai – Max Verstappen võitis 18-aastaselt esimese hollandlase ja noorima piloodina Vormel 1 sarjas Hispaania Grand Prix. * 19. juuni – Cleveland Cavaliers tuli esimest korda NBA meistriks, kui alistas finaalseerias Golden State Warriorsi. * 10. juuli – Portugal tuli esimest korda Euroopa meistriks jalgpallis, alistades finaalis Prantsusmaa. * 22. juuli – USA sprinter Kendra Harrison ületas Londonis naiste 100 meetri tõkkejooksu 28 aastast püsinud maailmarekordi ühe sajandikuga. * 30. juuli – USA ekstreemsportlane Luke Aikins tegi 7600 meetri kõrguselt lennukist hüppe ilma langevarjuta ja maandus maapinnal turvavõrku. * 5. august – Rio de Janeiros algasid 21. augustini kestnud XXXI suveolümpiamängud. * 14. september – Maleolümpia meeskondliku turniiri võitjaks tuli USA ja naiste turniiri võitjaks Hiina. * 30. november – Magnus Carlsen alistas Sergei Karjakini ning säilitas nii male maailmameistritiitli. Muusika pisi|left|155px|Džamala * 15. veebruar – 58. Grammy auhindade jagamisel pälvis aasta singli auhinna Mark Ronsoni ja Bruno Marsi "Uptown Funk", aasta albumi auhinna Taylor Swifti "1989", aasta laulu auhinna Ed Sheerani "Thinking Out Loud", parima uue artisti auhinna Meghan Trainor. Enim auhinde võitis Kendrick Lamar (kokku 5). * 14. mai – Rootsis Stockholmis toimunud 2016. aasta Eurovisiooni lauluvõistluse finaalkontserdi võitis Ukraina laulja Džamala looga "1944". Tähtsamad 2016. aastal ilmunud albumid * David Bowie – "Blackstar" (8. jaanuar) * Kanye West – "The Life of Pablo" (14. veebruar) * Beyoncé – "Lemonade" (23. aprill) * Radiohead – "A Moon Shaped Pool" (8. mai) * Frank Ocean – "Blonde" (20. august 2016) * Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds – "Skeleton Tree" (9. september) * Wilco – "Schmilco" (9. september) * Solange – "A Seat at the Table" (30. september) * Leonard Cohen – "You Want It Darker" (21. oktoober) * Lady Gaga – "Joanne" (21. oktoober) * A Tribe Called Quest – "We Got It from Here... Thank You 4 Your Service" (11. november) * Metallica – "Hardwired... to Self-Destruct" (18. november 2016) * The Rolling Stones – "Blue & Lonesome" (2. detsember 2016) Filmindus Enam piletitulu teeninud filmid 2016. aastal Surnud pisi|130px|[[Glenn Frey]] pisi|130px|[[Johan Cruijff]] pisi|130px|[[Prince]] pisi|130px|[[Muhammad Ali]] pisi|130px|[[Nina Ponomarjova]] pisi|130px|[[Gene Wilder]] pisi|130px|[[Shim'on Peres]] pisi|130px|[[Bhumibol Adulyadej]] pisi|130px|[[Leonard Cohen]] pisi|130px|[[Lupita Tovar]] pisi|130px|[[Fidel Castro]] pisi|130px|[[John Glenn]] pisi|130px|[[George Michael]] * 8. jaanuar – Otis Clay, USA laulja (73) * 10. jaanuar – David Bowie, inglise laulja (69) * 18. jaanuar – Glenn Frey, USA muusik (67) * 23. jaanuar – Jimmy Bain, šoti kitarrist (68) * 26. jaanuar – Colin Vearncombe (lavanimi Black), inglise laulja (53) * 28. jaanuar – Paul Kantner, USA muusik (74) * 29. jaanuar – Jacques Rivette, prantsuse filmilavastaja (87) * 31. jaanuar – sir Terry Wogan, iirimaa ja Suurbritannia telesaatejuht (77) * 3. veebruar – Maurice White, USA laulja ja muusik (74) * 4. veebruar – Edgar Mitchell, USA astronaut (85) * 8. veebruar – Amelia Bence, Argentina näitleja (101) * 15. veebruar – George Gaynes, soome päritolu USA näitleja (98) * 19. veebruar – Harper Lee, USA kirjanik (89) * 22. veebruar – Sonny James, USA kantrilaulja (87) * 28. veebruar – George Kennedy, USA näitleja (91) * 5. märts – Ray Tomlinson, USA programmeerija (74) * 6. märts – Nancy Reagan, USA filminäitleja ja esimene leedi (94) * 8. märts – George Martin, inglise muusikaprodutsent (90) * 10. märts – Keith Emerson, inglise klahvpillimängija ja helilooja (71) * 12. märts – Lloyd Shapley, USA matemaatik (92) * 13. märts – Hilary Putnam, USA filosoof (89) * 14. märts – Peter Maxwell Davies, inglise helilooja ja dirigent (81) * 24. märts – Johan Cruijff, hollandi jalgpallur (68) * 29. märts – Patty Duke, USA näitlejanna (69) * 31. märts – Zaha Hadid, Iraagi-Briti arhitekt (65) * 6. aprill – Merle Haggard, USA kantrilaulja (79) * 19. aprill – Patricio Aylwin, Tšiili president (97) * 19. aprill – Walter Kohn, Austria päritolu USA füüsik-teoreetik (93) * 21. aprill – Prince, USA laulja ja näitleja (57) * 24. aprill – Thomas Kono, USA tõstja (85) * 24. aprill – Papa Wemba, Kongo DV muusik (66) * 1. mai – Madeleine Lebeau, prantsuse näitleja (92) * 17. mai – Guy Clark, USA kantri- ja folklaulja (74) * 19. mai – Alan Young, kanada-briti näitleja (96) * 3. juuni – Muhammad Ali, USA poksija (74) * 10. juuni – Gordie Howe, Kanada jäähokimängija (88) * 12. juuni – George Voinovich, USA poliitik (79) * 14. juuni – Henry McCullough, põhjaiiri kitarrist (72) * 16. juuni – Jo Cox, Briti parlamendisaadik (41) * 27. juuni – Alvin Toffler, USA futuroloog, sotsioloog ja kirjanik (87) * 28. juuni – Scotty Moore, USA kitarrist (84) * 2. juuli – Michael Cimino, USA filmilavastaja, stsenarist ja produtsent (77) * 8. juuli – Abdul Sattar Edhi, Pakistani filantroop (88) * 16. juuli – Nate Thurmond, USA korvpallur (74) * 17. juuli – Wendell Anderson, USA poliitik ja jäähokimängija (83) * 22. juuli – Ursula Franklin, Saksa-Kanada füüsik (94) * 27. juuli – Piet de Jong, Hollandi poliitik (101) * 30. juuli – Gloria DeHaven, USA näitleja (91) * 2. august – Ahmed Zewail, Egiptuse-USA keemik (70) * 15. august – Bobby Hutcherson, USA džässmuusik (75) * 16. august – João Havelange, Brasiilia jalgpallifunktsionäär ja jurist (100) * 17. august – Arthur Hiller, Kanada filmilavastaja (92) * 19. august – Nina Ponomarjova, Nõukogude Liidu kettaheitja (87) * 22. august – Toots Thielemans, Belgia džässmuusik (94) * 22. august – Sellapan Ramanathan, Singapuri poliitik (92) * 23. august – Reinhard Selten, saksa majandusteadlane (85) * 24. august – Walter Scheel, Saksamaa poliitik (97) * 24. august – Roger Y. Tsien, USA biokeemik (64) * 25. august – Rudy Van Gelder, USA helioperaator (91) * 25. august – Sonia Rykiel, prantsuse moelooja (86) * 25. august – James Watson Cronin, USA tuumafüüsik (84) * 28. august – Juan Gabriel, Mehhiko laulja (66) * 29. august – Gene Wilder, USA filminäitleja, filmilavastaja, stsenarist ja produtsent (83) * 30. august – Věra Čáslavská, tšehhi riistvõimleja (74) * 2. september – Islom Karimov, Usbekistani poliitik (78) * 5. september – Hugh O'Brian, USA näitleja (91) * 7. september – Norbert Schemansky, USA tõstja (92) * 15. september – Rose Mofford, USA poliitik (94) * 16. september – Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Itaalia poliitik (95) * 16. september – Edward Albee, USA näitekirjanik (88) * 17. september – Charmian Carr, USA näitlejanna (73) * 25. september – Arnold Palmer, USA golfar (87) * 28. september – Shim'on Peres, Iisraeli poliitik (93) * 2. oktoober – Neville Marriner, briti viiuldaja ja dirigent (92) * 5. oktoober – Michal Kováč, Slovakkia poliitik (86) * 9. oktoober – Andrzej Wajda, Poola filmilavastaja (90) * 13. oktoober – Dario Fo, itaalia näitekirjanik (90) * 13. oktoober – Bhumibol Adulyadej, Tai kuningas (88) * 23. oktoober – Pete Burns, inglise laulja (57) * 24. oktoober – Jorge Batlle, Uruguay poliitik (88) * 24. oktoober – Bobby Vee, USA laulja (73) * 25. oktoober – Carlos Alberto Torres, Brasiilia jalgpallur ja treener (72) * 3. november – Kay Starr, USA lauljanna (94) * 7. november – Leonard Cohen, Kanada laulja (82) * 7. november – Janet Reno, USA jurist ja riigitegelane (78) * 11. november – Robert Vaughn, USA näitleja (83) * 12. november – Lupita Tovar, Mehhiko näitlejanna (106) * 13. november – Leon Russell, USA muusik (74) * 15. november – Sixto Durán Ballén, Ecuadori poliitik (95) * 15. november – Mose Allison, USA pianist (89) * 25. november – Fidel Castro, Kuuba poliitik (90) * 2. detsember – Sammy Lee, USA vettehüppaja (96) * 7. detsember – Greg Lake, inglise muusik (69) * 8. detsember – John Glenn, USA astronaut ja poliitik (95) * 16. detsember – Faina Melnik, Nõukogude Liidu kettaheitja (71) * 17. detsember – Henry Heimlich, USA arst (96) * 18. detsember – Zsa Zsa Gabor, USA näitleja (99) * 20. detsember – Michèle Morgan, prantsuse filminäitlejanna (96) * 23. detsember – Miruts Yifter, Etioopia jooksja (72 või 78) * 23. detsember – Vesna Vulović, Serbia stjuardess (66) * 23. detsember – Piers Sellers, Briti-USA meteoroloog ja astronaut (61) * 24. detsember – Richard Adams, inglise kirjanik (96) * 24. detsember – Rick Parfitt, inglise muusik (68) * 25. detsember – Vera Rubin, USA astronoom (88) * 25. detsember – George Michael, inglise laulja (53) * 27. detsember – Ratnasiri Wickremanayake, Sri Lanka poliitik (83) * 27. detsember – Carrie Fisher, USA näitleja (60) * 28. detsember – Debbie Reynolds, USA näitleja (84) Kategooria:21. sajand